


Power Rangers SPD: Remnants

by Metalocelot98



Category: Power Rangers SPD
Genre: Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 9,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98
Summary: Requested by same friend for gaia knights. This takes place a year after Grumm's defeat.With the troobian army defeated B-squad continue their work with 3 new recruits along side a newly formed A-squad. However troobian remnants decide to launch 1 final attack on earth. Meanwhile Dr. Katherine Manx and Commander Anubis Cruger are reunited with a face they haven't seen in 7 years: their son.





	1. Arrival

New Tech City Space Port...

A young man with black hair and grey eyes steps off the shuttle with a duffel bag, backpack, and suitcase dressed in a dark grey jacket witha raised collar, black cargo pants, black combat boots and black fingerless gloves. He looks at his surroundings and sighs as he goes to the security booth.

"How can I help you sir" a bird like feminine alien asked.

"I just need some directions miss" the young man said as a scream was heard as he looked and saw a woman and child being held at gun point.

"NOBODY MOVE OR THEY DIE" Shouted the gunman.

"Watch my bags please miss" the young mansaid as the woman was about to protest, but saw the SPD emblem on his back he continued to advance on the criminal who noticed him.

""STOP I'LL KILL THEM I SWEAR" the gunman shouted as the young man began sprinting befor jumping up and drop kicked the gunman knocking his gun away.

"Space Patrol Delta your under arrest" the young man said as a security guard handed him handcuffs. "Thanks"

After the sudden arrest security called SPD headquarters.

Meanwhile SPD Headquarters...

Sky and Bridge both got rwady to head to the space port to collect the criminal there and supposed SPD member.

"Wonder who he is" Bridge asked as they made their way to the delta cruiser.

"Don't know don't care let's just get this over with" Sky said.

They drove in silence and found the young man in question and criminal beside him. They chatted for a bit and brought him along. Eventually ending back at SPD headquarters as they entered the entrance hall where Dr. Manx was waiting looking surprised at the young man as he seemed familiar and before she knew it he was hugging her tightly.

"It's been to long since I saw you" the young man said. "How've you been doing mom"


	2. Family History

SPD Headquarters...

Kat was surprised at first but hugged him back nonetheless tears in her eyes as Sky and Bridge both seemed confused.

"Joseph it's been so long since I've seen you" Kat replied pulling back, but resting her hands on his shoulders. "Look at how much you've grown"

"Well 7 years will do that to a 9 year old" Joseph replied as Jack wearing his red SPD uniform, Syd wearing her pink SPD uniform and Z wearing her yellow SPD uniform walked in with a young sirian girl in her mid teens with purple scales wearing a green variant of Jack's SPD uniform and another young man wearing a blue SPD uniform with grey hair with 1 brown and 1 white eye, noticed Sky and Bridge both looking shocked as Kat hugged Joseph again.

"Umm Kat who are you hugging and why are Sky and Bridge shocked beyond belief" Syd asked.

"Oh Sydney this Joseph" Kat replied with a grin. "He's my son"

"WAIT WHAT" evryone but Sky and Bridge shouted in unison as Commander Kruger walked in with another a male syrian with black scales in a yellow SPD uniform, a girl in her late teens who looked like a tomboy with a green SPD uniform and a girl in her early teens with a pink SPD uniform as Joseph walked up to Commander Cruger smiled and saluted him.

"How have you been" Joseph asked his smile growing. "Dad"

Almost erverone fainted at the words as Commander Cruger hugged Joseph.

"Better knowing your back Joseph" Cruger responded. "Did the academy allow you to ha e time off or"

"Well since you and mom are both here I can tell you both the great newsI have" Joseph said. "As of last night I am now an official graduate of Space Command Academy and now an official member of Space Patrol Delta"


	3. How a human is our son

SPD Headquarters....

Evryone was shocked still as Bridge finally broke the silence.

"How is he your son" Bridge asked as Joseph looked upset as he excused himself and walked away.

"Listen up because I will only say this once" Commander Cruger said sternly. "Yoy will never ever question our relationship with Joseph Manx Cruger ever"

"Sorry Commander Cruger sir" Bridge replied quickly as Kat and Commander Cruger left to look for Joseph. They eventually found him in the gardens sitting on a bench at the pond. 

"Joseph are you alright sweetie" Kat asked as Joseph looked at his adopted parents.

"Yes I'm just remembering how we first met" Joseph said as both A-squad and B-squad arrived to apologize.

"So wait howdid you first meet" Bridge asked curiously as Joseph sighed.

"They brought me in after I stole some food when I was 5" Joseph said surprising them.

Flashback 11 Years Ago New Tech City Shopping District...

"COME BACK HERE THIEF" an old man shouted as a child was running carrying as much food ad he could carry. "SPD STOP THAT THIEF"

Before the child knew it he heard rapidly approaching footsteps as he was grabbed from behind by a pair of hands.

"LET ME GO" the child shouted as he struggled against the man who grabbed him.

"GIVE ME THAT FOOD BRAT" An older homeless man shouted.

"NO PLEASE I'M HUNGRY" the child shouted as a dog like growl was soon heard.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE" Commander Kruger shouted in anger as the child was dropped blacking out from fear exhaustion and hunger.

"Please don't hurt me" was the child saif before fainting.

Later That Day...

The child woke up in a hospital room as Commander Cruger sat beside him.

"Good your awake" Commander Cruger said. "Can you tell me your name"

"It's Joseph" Joseph replied as Commander Cruger replied with his name and asked him a few questions to which the child answered to the best of his ability.

'So he was abandoned a few months ago and has been alone ever since" Cruger thought angrily feeling remorse for the child as the child's stomach growled. "Come with me and I'll get you something to eat"

2 Days Later New Tech City Orphanage...

Joseph was getting dressed in his best clothes when he heard that there were people here looking to adopt. Unfortunately he wasn't picked and was going to bed as the orphanage was closing when suddenly the front door opened revealing Commander Cruger himself.

"Oh Commander what brings you here tonight" the old lady at the desk asked.

"I'm here to adopt Joseph" Commander Cruger replied as Joseph seemed surprised as tears formed in his eyes. The commander did all the paperwork as Joseph packed his belongings and walked to meet the Commander as he ran up to him andhugged him crying. "There there I'm here now"

3 Weeks Later...

Joseph was studying the SPD manual of rules and regulations when Commander Cruger walked in.

"How are you today Joseph" Commander Cruger asked.

"I'm doing great thank you so much for adopting me" Joseph replied happily. "I love it here"

"That's good liste though you should go to bed it's getting late" Commander Cruger said as Joseph let out a yawn.

"Ok dad" Joseph said as he panicked having called the Commander dad by accident however Commander Cruger began laughing.

"You know it's funny because I actually think of you as my son" Commandet Cruger replied as Joseph felt happy.

1 Month Later...

Joseph was going to bed as Kat read him a story.

"And they lived happily ever after" Kat said happy to be spending time with Joseph. "Goodnight Joseph"

"Goodnight" Joseph said sleepily. "Mom"

Kat felt tears fill up in her eyes upon being called mom as Joseph fell asleep.

4 Years Later...

Joseph was getting on the shuttle with several other children to go too Space Command Academy. He turned back to look st his parents Dr. Katherine Manx and Commander Anubis Cruger.

"BYE MOM BYE DAD" Joseph called out waving goodbye to them as they did the same.

Back to the present...

"And that is basically how I met my parents and joined SPD" Joseph said as the girls had tears in their eyes and even Jack, while the others felt sympathy for him as well, but wished him the best. "You guys are my parents and I love you both"

"We love you to Joseph" Commander Cruget replied happily.

Meanwhile in space...

"General Bloodlust sir we will reach earth in 3 months from now" a bluehead said.

"Good" came the voice of analien as he stepped into the light, resembling a sirian, but as a robot with crimson armor. "We'll kill them all"


	4. DC and PCC Sparring Lessons

SPD Headquarters Training Room...

Commander Cruger was sparing with A-squad as Jack rushed him only to be knocked back with a kick to the chest.

"EVIE NOW" Jack shouted as the purple scaled sirian ran forward delivering a drop kick to Cruger.

"ALEX" Evie shouted as the grey haired mismatching eyed male ran forward jumping off of Evie's left should and delivered a right hook to Commander Cruger only to have his fist caught and thrown into Syd and Z who were approaching from behind. They kept attacking only to be beat by their superior officer.

"Alright officers that's enough for now" Cruger said. "B-squad you're sparring with Joseph"

"Looks like Sky and Bridge are fighting PCC" Syd said as Commander Cruger turned towards them.

"PCC" Commander Cruger asks curiously.

"Yeah you know cause your nickname 'Doggie' Cruger well some of the cadets have taken to calling Joseph Puppy Cat Cruger" Z responded. "Because you and Kat are his adopted parents"

"Fair enough" Commander Cruger replied as Joseph walked out dress in a black tank top with the SPD logo on the back, black cargo shorts, black gloves and black combat boots.

"Alright team we need to use strategy and coordination to beat Joseph so be ready" Sky said turning to look at his team whom seemed shock as he turned back around with Joseph right in his face. "What the hell"

"See ya" Joseph said as spun around to Sky's back kneeing him in the bend of his knee causing him to fall backwards as Joseph grabbed him and threw him into Bridge.

"DANNI JEANIE LETS GO" the male sirian shouted as the girls rushed forward throwing punches and kicks at Joseph either dodged or block.

"EVAN NOW" Danni shouted as the male sirian ran past the tomboy only to be met with a reverse spin kick to his face knocking him out cold.

"Crap" Jeanie said as Joseph ran at her kneeing her in the face as she fell backwards then Joseph rushed Danni leg sweeping her knocking her flat on her back.

"Alright I think that's enough for now" Joseph said as Commander Cruger walked up to him.

"1 more spar Joseph"Commander Cruger said taking a fighting stance. "Me and you"

"Your on dad" Joseph said as the strafed before Joseph ran forward aiming for his father's head with a punch only to be picked up and lifted and thrown down like a rag doll winding him. He got back up as the 2 of them went back and forth only to stop after almost an hour. "Geez even after all these years and all my training your still difficult"

"Years of experience Joseph that's what I have that you lack" Commander Cruger said.

"Fair enough" Joseph replied as everyone decided to take a break from sparring.

Meanwhile...

"General Bloodlust" a blue head said approaching the robotic commander.

"Yes" Bloodlust asked.

"We'll arive at earth in 1 week" the blue head said.

"Very good get our troops ready" Bloodlust said.

"For what" the blue head asked.

"Our first target" Bloodlust said standing up. "New Tech City"


	5. Winds Of Madness Part 1: Injured In Action

Space Just Outside Saturn's orbit...

Bloodlust was looking through the criminals presented to him as he finally chose 1 that appeared to have a metallic body resembling a tornado.

"You who are you" Bloodlust asked. 

I AM CYCLON THE RAGING WINDS" Cyclon shouted his voice heavily distorted. "I CAN CREATE WIND SPEEDS SO FAST THAT IT WILL TEAR THE FLESH FROM THE BOBY OF ANYONE"

 

"Alright then head to New Tech City and await further orders inform me when you are close to SPD Headquarters" Bloodlust said.

"SIR YES SIR" Cyclone shouted running off to reach the teleporters.

 

Back to New Tech City Downtown...

People were running as Cyclon was throwing humans and aliens around like ragdolls.

SPD Headquarters...

The alarms went off as the rangers and current company came into the command room.

"Who is that" Sky asked.

"Pulling records now" Kat said. "Name is Cyan Clyde species of alien is unknown, but he is wanted for assault, property damage and"

"And what" Syd asked.

"9,237 counts of murder" Kat said. "He's one of SPD's blacklisted most wanted criminals"

"Well what are we waiting for" Jack said. "Let's suit up"

"SPD EMERGENCY" Jack, Sky, Bridge, Syd, Z, and Commander Cruger shouted.

"SPD A-SQUAD RED" Jack shouted wearing the A-squad uniform.

"SPD A-SQUAD YELLOW" Z shouted also wearing the A-squad uniform.

"SPD A-SQUAD PINK" Syd Shouted while wearing the A-squad uniform.

"SPD B-SQUAD RED" Sky shouted wearing Jack's old uniform.

"SPD B-SQUAD BLUE" Bridge shouted wearing Sky's old uniform.

"SPD SHADOW RANGER" Commander Cruger shouted wearing his old suit.

"Our turn" Evie said, but jack raised a hand to stop her.

"You may be members of A-squad and B-squad, but you still just rookies" Commander Cruger said with that they left.

Later Downtown...

"HAHAHA THIS IS THE MOST FUN I'VE HAD IN YEARS" Cyclon shouted as the power rangers arrived. "JUST IN TIME POWER RANGERS"

"Your under arrest come quietly and we won't be forced to use force" Commander Cruger said stepping forward as Cyclon blasted him point blank with pressurized air demorphing the shadow ranger as he fell over.

"COMMANDER" Jack shouted.

Back at SPD Headquarters...

Joseph was sprinting for the delta cycles as he got on and drove towards the fight.

'I won't lose you dad' Joseph thought tears in his eyes. 'I won't'


	6. Winds Of Madness Part 2: Rapid Rescue

New Tech City Downtown...

Jack and theothers were about to rushin when they heard an SPD siren blaring and the sound of a motorcycle engine.

"GET DOWN" Joseph shouted as both A-squad and B-squad complied as he drove it off a make shift ramp of rubble jumping off mid flight as tbe delta cycle hit Cyclon square in the face exploding as he went flying back.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" Cyclon shouted as he heard rapid footsteps looked up and sawJoseph running on tbe side of a wall as jumped off landing infront of the alien instantly.

"SPD FREEZE" Joseph shouted pulling out a delta blaster and baton. "YOUR UNDER ARREST"

"NOT A CHANCE KID" Cyclon shouted supposedly blasting the young SPD officer with pressurized air, but felt a sever pain in his midsection as sparks flew off his body as he fell to the ground electricity pulsing around his body while behind him was none other than Joseph down on 1 knee back to the rangers and alien right arm extended behind him holding his baton from earlier. He quickly stood up and ran to his father. 

"Dad" Joseph asked. "Dad are you ok"

Joseph received a pained groan in response as he sighed in relief, but knew that the commandef needed immediate medical attention. Just then without warning Cyclon stood up about ready to strike him when suddenly Commander Cruger stood up and slashed the alien with his shadow saber.

"DAMMIT" Cyclon shouted as he fell backwards and exploded signifying his death.

"His body it was mostly machine" Bridge said. "No wonder why his aura felt off"

"David I thought I told you to stay at headquarters" Commander Cruger said scolding his adopted son.

"I'm sorry dad" Joseph said as Cruger hugged him.

"Don't ever put your life in unnecessary risk" Cruger said before blacking out again.

"DAD" Joseph shouted worriedly as SPD medical staff arrived to aid the commander as everyone piled into the delta van and drove back towards base. Joseph remaining silent the whole time.


	7. Forgotten Past

SPD Headquarters Medbay...

Joseph couldn't help but worry about his father.

'If only I'd gone with them then maybe he'd be fine" Joseph thought his mother scolded him for his reckless behavior and left it at that as A-squad and B-squad walked in.

"So Joseph what was with those rapid movements" Bridge asked. 

"It's my civilian power I can move at high sppeeds in quick short bursts to either dodge, block or attack an enemy" Joseph said. "When I was younger the other kids called me twinkle toed freak due to my movements almost equaling lightspeed"

"Oh I see" Bridge said.

"So you can move at high speeds" Jack said.

"Yeah when I was younger I actually could control it easily, but there were those who wanted to abuse my power" Joseph said sadly.

"Who" Evie asked.

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS" Joseph shouted angrily as he left after his outburst. He ran into his quarters shutting the door behind him. As memories of being abandoned flodded back to him as he began sobbing. 'You guys are such ass holes for abandoning me'

The door opened as Joseph covered his eyes with his right hand and continued sobbing as Kat hugged him.

"Shhshhshh" Kat tried to calm him down but couldn't as Joseph hugged her sobbing even harder. "I'm here Joseph mom's here now"

"Please promise you and dad won't leave me" Joseph said still sobbing into Kat's shoulder. 

"Joseph I won't ever leave you I promise you that no matter what happens your not alone" Kat said as Joseph began to slowly calm down, eventually falling asleep as Kat sat there hugging her son tears in her own eyes as she could only imagine how hard it must be being abandoned at such a young age. 'I won't ever abandon you Joseph I promise'

Meanwhile...

Bloodlust was seething with anger at the defeat of his assassin as he looked over at 2 humanoid figures.

"I thought you said your son was dead" Bloodlust said.

"We said he should be dead we didn't know Cruger took him in" a female voice said.

"After we're done regenerating we'll take care of them general" a male voice said.

"You better" Bloodlust responded.


	8. Reunion Part 1: Joseph's Parents

SPD Headquarters 1 Week after Commander Cruger's injury...

Joseph was walking into Delta Base Lobby when he sae 2 figures he hadn't seen since he was a child. His biological parents. Tears threatened to fsll from his eyes as he tried walking away only to notice Kat and Commander Cruger looking at him with guilt as he rwaluzed that they kbew.

"HOW COULD YOU THOSE BASTARDS IN HERE AFTER WHAT THEY DID TO ME" Joseph shouted as he ran out of the base.

"JOSEPH WAIT" Kat shouted as she looked at Joseph's parents whom took off running after him.

"JOSEPH PLEASE WE JUST WANT TO TALK" His biological mother shouted.

"NO FUCK YOU YOU BOTH ABANDONED ME" Joseph shouted in anger as the memories came flooding back as he began crying while running. "YOU BOTH LEFT ME TO DIE YOU FUCKING ASS HOLES" 

'Dammit this isn't going according to plan' Joseph's dad thought.

Several Hours Ago Bloodlust's Ship...

"Andrew and Kim Johnson your mission is to infiltrate SPD Headquarters using your son Joseph as your way in and out" Bloodlust said. "You are to recover Emperor Gruum's containment card and bring it here understood"

"SIR YES SIR" Andrew and Kim shouted in unison.

Back to the present...

Joseph was sitting at the docks tears falling from his eyes. He couldn't believe his biological parents had the audacity to come back after they abandoned him.

"Joseph look I know your upset, but please just hear us out" Andrew said.

"Why" Joseph asked.

"Why what" Kim asked.

"Why did you abandon me" Joseph asked.

"It was for your own safety I had debt that needed to be settled and the bastard I owed money said he'd kill you" Andrew said lying to his son left and right. 'To easy'

"You can stay at SPD for now, but don't think I forgive you" Joseph said as he wakked back with his parents oblivious to their plot.


	9. Reunion Part 2: Family Time

SPD Headquarters 1 Week After Joseph's Parents Arrival...

Joseph was starting to get to know his biological parents to some extent, but still referred to Kat as mom and Commander Cruger as Dad. Today they were spending time getting to know one another as Josepb couldn't help, but smile as the 5 of them got together for a group photo.

2 Days Later...

Andrew and Kim were discussing their plans. 

"Tommorrow we strike" Andrew said.

"And when we do we'll finally be free of that little shit" Kim said.

"But we must bide our time and wait for the right moment to strike" Andrew said as knock on the door was heard.

"Mr and Mrs Johnson I was wondering if you would like to join us for dinner" Kat said on the other side of the door being nice to Joseph's parents despite secretly hating them for abandoning him.

"Of course that sounds wonderful" Kim said hiding the disgust in her voice.

"Tomorrow SPD falls" Andrew said as they walked away to join their "son"and his "family" for dinner.


	10. Reunion Part 3: Kidnapped

SPD Headquarters Gardens...

Joseph was sitting in the gardens staring at the pond as he turned and saw his biological parents come up behind him.

"Oh hey guys" Joseph said.

"Hello Sport" Adrew said forcing a grin. "Like it here"

"Love it" Joseph. 

"Seems like a great place to take a nap" Kim said pulling out a delta baton.

"Well yeah it is" Joseph said before feeling a sharp stinging pain in the back of his head as his ears began ringing before he blacked out and fell over. His parents then "morphed" into black versions of the SPD B-squad uniform with red visors. The word Riot was visible on their chests and the number 1 on Kim while Adrew had the number 2.

"Bloodlust this is Riot Ranger 1" Kim said. "We have pass codes to SPD Headquarters"

"Proceeding to containment card storage" Adrew said as they looked through abd soon enough an alarm sounded as Jack, Bridge, Sky, Syd and Z all appeared wearing A-squad uniforms only to be disabled and knocked out quickly by Andrew's Riot Blade. Kim made her way to Kat's lab incapacitated her and Commander Cruger kidnapping them both as they left without Gruum's containment card even kidnapping A-squad as well.

2 Hours Later...

Joseph woke up still in the gardens as he went to the monitor room and found Evie, Evan, Jeanie, Danni and Alex all watching the a broadcast.

"If Emperor Gruum isn't given to us then the hostages will die" said a black suited red visored female power ranger.

"We do not negotiate with terrorists"Commander Birdie said as Joseph watched the exchange with the warning 1 hour being given.

"DAMMIT BIRDIE THEY HAVE MY PARENTS" Joseph shouted.

"Which ones the Riot Rangers your biological parents or your adopted parents" Birdie asked surprising Joseph whom ran from the monitor room. The others followed him.

"FUCK" Joseph shouted punching a wall.

"Joseph I have an idea" Evie said. 

"What is it" Joseph asked.

"We're going to steal the B-squad morphers and shadow morpher and rescue everyone" Evie said confidently.


	11. Reunion Part 4: Search And Rescue

SPD Headquarters Armory...

Evie, Evan, Alex, Danni and Jeanie each grabbed a morpher as Joseph took the shadow morpher.

"Alright let's take the delta cruiser and some patrol cycles and the S.W.A.T. Truck" Evan said as they made their way to the garage each taking a vehicle as Joseph took the delta atv. As they started yhe vehicles up and activated the sirens as they rode off from SPD Headquarters.

"Boom I need you to activate Commander Crugers tracking beacon" Evie said and soon enough they recieved a signal that they began following.

30 Minutes Later Downtown Abandoned Laboratory...

The group found the signal inside as they proceeded with caution finding the security office with a pair of krybots that Joseph disabled quickly and quietly with his speed.

"Ok finding the rangers and" Danni said hacking through the security cameras. "Found them 4th floor east wing"

"And my parents" Joseph asked.

"9th floor west wing" Danni said.

"You guys rescue the rangers I'm going after my parents" Joseph said earning a few protests from the others. "This is a family matter"

"Be careful" Evan said as Joseph nodded as the others went after A-squad while he went after his parents.

7 Minutes Later...

Evie and the others noticed a reptilian monster with several krybots, blue heads and orange heads stanind in front of 1 door.

"SPD YOUR UNDER ARREST" Evie shouted as she ducked behind cover as laser blasts were coming atbthem. "DAMMIT"

"We need to suit up" Evan said as he pulled out a morpher.

"Right" Evryone else said as the laser fire ended as they stepped out from behind cover.

"SPD EMERGENCY" Everyone shouted as Evie morphed into the red ranger, while Alex became the blue ranger, Danni became the green ranger, Evan became the yellow ranger and Jeanie became the pink ranger.

"1 SPD B-SQUAD RED RANGER" Evie shouted.

"2 SPD B-SQUAD BLUE RANGER" Alex shouted.

"3 SPD B-SQUAD GREEN RANGER" Danni shouted.

"4 SPD B-SQUAD YELLOW RANGER" Evan shouted.

"5 SPD B-SQUAD PINK RANGER" Jeanie shouted.

"POWER RANGERS SPACE PATROL DELTA" They shouted in unison.

Meanwhile West Wing...

Joseph made his way up the stairs as he looked back and saw the disabled bodies if krybots, blueheads and orange heads laying on the ground deactivated from the beat down he gave them. He used an emergency exit that he disabled the alarm to and went up the stairs straight to the 9th floor as he found 1 large room with both his adopted parents and his biological parents.

"What the hell are you doing here" Kim asked.

"I'm here to help my true parents I'm here to help you" Joseph said.


	12. Reunion Part 5: Battle

New Tech City Abandoned Lab...

Kat and Commander Cruger wrre shocked as Joseph explained wanting to destroy SPD and join the troobians as Kat had tears in her eyes while Commander Cruger remained silent.

"Alright then let's broadcast this to the whole city" Andrew said explainig the plans of executing Kat and Commander Cruger as Joseph raisedhis mother's riot blade into the air as he swung it around breaking Kat and Commander Cruger's bindings and slashing his mother across the chest sending her flying.

"ARRRRRGH" Kim shouted in pain as her riot blade landed between her legs.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Andrew shouted. 

"Like I said helping my true parents" Joseph said. 

"WE'RE YOUR BIOLOGICAL PARENTS" Kim shouted.

"YOU DIDN'T RAISE ME YOU ABANDONED ME AND YOU LIED TO ME I ACTUALLY BELIEVED YOU" Joseph shouted in anger. Joseph handed Commander Cruger the shadow morpher as he looked at it and gave it back to him.

"Joseph this is between you and them it's only right that you bring them in" Commander Cruger said as Joseph looked at him tears in his eyes. "I know you can beat them"

"We'll stand by your side until the very end" Kat said as Joseph nodded.

"Thank you" Joseph said as he got his morpher ready.

 

"Bring it on" Kim said.

"SPD EMERGENCY" Joseph shouted as he morphed into the shadow ranger. "SPD SHADOW RANGER"

Joseph pulled out the shadow blade as he rushed the Riot Rangers fighting them, but lsing as they began pushing him back eventually sending him flying through a wall as they followed him.

Meanwhile With B-squad...

Evie and the others had rescued A-squad but were running from the alien as they ran towards the roof finding Kat and Commander Cruger and the shadow ranger and tbe Riot Rangers fighting.

"We can't keep this up" Evie said as boom came over the coms.

'Evie activate your battelizer evryone else use S.W.A.T. mode' Boom said. 'That includes you Joseph I upgraded the shadow morpher to have a S.W.A.T. mode'

"BATTELIZER SONIC MODE" Evie shouted combing with R.I.C. 

"SPD S.W.A.T. MODE" Joseph and the others shouted. "SPECIAL WEAPONS AND TACTICS"

Joseph's shadow saber was replaced with a "shotgun that rested in a holster on his left leg while the shadow morpher became outlined in gold and appeared on the right side of his breast plate which was gold resting sideways the top of it facing his left the armor on his forearms and lower legs dissappeared completely, while the silver breastplate dissapeadered as a gap was visible in the breastplate revealing the number 100 as a the right hslf of his chest was covered in the same breastplate.

"SPD EMERGENCY" Jack and the res of A-squad shouted.

"SPD A-SQUAD RED RANGER" Jack shouted.

"SPD A-SQUAD BLUE RANGER" Sky shouted.

"SPD A-SQUAD GREEN RANGER" Bridge shouted.

"SPD A-SQUAD YELLOW RANGER" Z shouted.

"SPD A-SQUAD PINK RANGER" Syd shouted.

"POWER RANGERS SPACE PATROL DELTA" Eberyone shouted in unison even B-squad. They all fired their ranged weapons instantly beating the Riot Rangers andthe retillian alien.

"Scalord this is your problem now" Andrew said leaving with Kim as Joseph was about to go after him only for Scalord to get back up.

"Not so fast" Scalord said as he ran at Joseph whom shot him point blank with his shadow blaster.

"Judgement time" Joseph said preping the shadow morpher's judgement mode flashing red and green. "I'm charging you with terrorism, kidnapping and assault on an SPD officer"

The morpher landed on a red x as Joseph nodded.

"Guilty" Joseph said as a flat digital cross hair sights appeared on the gun. "As charged"

"NO YOU DON'T" Scalord shouted as the others got the canine cannon ready and tbeir delta blasters.

"FINAL STRIKE" Everyone shouted. "SPD FIRING SQUAD BLAST"

Scalord was shot with the 6 guns and cannon as an explosion erupted and he was trapped in a containment card.

"LET ME OUT" Scalord shouted from inside the card. "I HATE TIGHT SPACES"

Joseph walked towardd hus parents as he removed his helmet dropping it as he ran up to them and hugged them.

"Thank god your ok" Joseph said crying. "I'm so so sorry for what happened"

"It's not your fault Joseph they used you" Kat said.

"They manipulated you and used your emotions to their advantage" Commander Cruger said. "But as of right now the others are hereby prmoted to B-squad and you to Lieutenant Commander of SPD"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Shadow Ranger Swat Mode. It is real trust me.


	13. Sophie

1 Week After Riot Rangers Defeat New Tech City downtown...

Joseph walked down the street staringat the shadow morpher.

'I guess it's like dad said' Joseph thought, but said thoughts were cut short.

"STOP THIEF" A stall vendor shoutec as Joseph ran up to him asking him what happened as the vendor explained and pointed in the thief's general direction as he ran after the thief.

"SPD FREEZE" Joseph shouted as he noticed that the thief was a child with torn clothes and was covered in dirt and grime.

"Please I'm just do hungry" the little girl said as Joseph sighed feeling sorry for her.

"Listen sweetie get rid of the foid and I'll pay for it" Joseph said knowing that food from street vendors some times made people sick from eating it. "I can take you somewhere where there is better food"

After a minute the girl complied, apologized, while Joseph paid for the stolen food and took her back to SPD.

Later At SPD Headquarters...

Joseph had taken the girl to his quarters allowing her to use the bath/shower to wash herself as his parebts walked in causing him to panic.

"Joseph whose in your shower" Kat asked.

"Yes I am curious as well" Commander Cruger said as tne door opened and out walked a young girl about 5 years old with black hair and hazel eyes dressed in her rags for clothes. After some explaining from both Joseph and the child they found out her name was Sophie, but unlike Joseph her parents were killed a year ago and she has been on her own since.

"I don't have any siblings" Sophie said crying as Joseph hugged her.

"I can be your big brother if you want" Joseph said half jokingly half seriously.

"Really" Sophie asked.

"Really" Joseph said as Commander Cruger decided to have Sophie join the JR Cadets Program at the academy.

Meanwhile On Bloodlust's Ship...

The Riot Rangers were watching Sophie carefully deciding to find some way to get back at Joseph A.K.A. the shadow ranger.

"I say we kidnap her hold her hostage then draw him out and kill him" Andrew said.

"Good idea" Kim said.


	14. Ambush

New Tech City Harbor...

Joseph was crouch walking behind some crates as krybots, blueheads and orange heads were assissting a fish like alien whom was feminine.

'Gotta make this quick' Joseph thought.

Meanwhile SPD Academy JR Classes...

The teacher said they were going on a field trip to the Museum of History as Sohpie became excited. They piled into the bus as it drove towards downtown only for a pair of black motorcycles with covered seats to drive up beside the bus as one of them "jumped" into the air revealing one of the landing on the roof. The emergency exit on the roof opened as one of the Riot Rangers specifically the male one stepped inside. 

"Follow my partner and do as I say and nobody will be killed" Andrew said holding a gun. "Because this little friend of mine is called the Riot Cannon and trust me you don't want to know why it earned it's name"

The bus driver followed Kim to an abandoned rock quarry as they decided to wait.

"And now we just wait till they finish witj Fangira" Andrew said.

"Yep" Kim said. "Not gonna lie though I actually kinda like her it's a shame the planrequiresher sacrifice"

"She knew what she signed up for" Andrew said as Kim nodded.

Back to Joseph...

"SHADOW SABER" Joseph shouted readying the blade. "SHADOW SLASH"

Fangira was instantaneously trapped in a containment card as she began laughing.

"What's so funny" Joseph asked.

"You'll see" Fangira replied as Joseph received a call from SPD Headquarters.

'JOSEPH A LARGE ENEMY MEGAZORD IS ATTACK HQ WE'RE FORMING DELTA COMMAND MEGAZORD GET BACK HERE ASAP' Boom shouted frantically.

"ON MY WAY" Joseph shouted riding the delta ATV back.


	15. Megazord Battle With Shitty Pilots

Delta Command Megazord...

Joseph and B-squad were losing the battle because of 1 very ever so minor gap in their training.

"HOW THE HELL DO THEY NOT KNOW HOW TO PILOT A FUCKING MEGAZORD" Birdie shouted as the base/megazord took another masssive hit shaking the interior environment.

"I can't believe we skipped this part of their training" Commander Cruger said covering his eyes with his left hand in disbelief.

"I knew we were forgetting something" Kat said as several papers and books went flying as another hit shook the megazord violently.

Meanwhile in the cockpit...

"Oh wonderful dad's going to be pissed" Joseph said as another hit almost knocked him out of his seat as he grabbed his seat. "Ok you know what"

Joseph surprisingly got the megazord stabilized as he readied all of the guns.

"FUCK THIS" Joseph shouted charging uo the guns. "FINAL STRIKE"

Everyone began to work the controls properly as the megazord finally locked onto target.

"KINETIC POWER STRIKE" everyone shouted unleashing a massive blast instantly destroying the enemy megazord.

2 Hours Later...

Joseph and the rest of B-squad were chewed out for their terribke piloting skills that resulted in an 10th if the staff of SPD being hospitalized from broken bones to nearly fatal injuries.

"COMMANDER" Boom shouted panicked.

"Whay is it Boom" Commander Cruger asked.

"JR Cadet Class B is missing they should have been back an hour ago"Boom said as Joseph panicked as he ran at Boom shaking him violently.

"YOU NEED TO FIND THEM SOPHIE'S IN TGAT CLASS" Joseph shouted continuing to shake Boom as Commander Cruger was now shaking him as well.

"I SWEAR TO GOD YOU BETTER HOPE MY LITTLE PUP IS SAFE" Commander Cruger shouted as Kat wound up pulling her best friend and her adopted son off of Boom.

"Hello rangers" Andrew's voice said over the coms. "We want to make a deal"

"What kind of deal" Joseph asked.

"Give us the shadow ranger and we will let your precious littke cadets go" Kim said mockingly.

"However should you refuse or should he come with anyone else" Andrew said as he got the riot cannon and shot a crane causing a massive explosion. "That is what will happen to the cadets"

Birdie was about protest when Joseph stepped forward.

"Deal" Joseph said as the riot rangers hung up.

"We don't make deals with terrorists" Birdie said, but wad cut off by a right hook from Joseph.

"I don't give a damn about regulations if tgey want me" Joseph said levibg the others behind in shock. "They can have me"


	16. Closure Part 1: Shadows And Riots

New Tech City Abandoned Rock Quarry...

Joseph rode the delta ATV into the quarry sirens blaring and lights flashing. He rode in silence his grip on the handle bars his knuckles were white. The sound of the wind roaring by his ears did little to drown out his own thoughts.

'They've gone too far this time" Joseph thought as he finally reached the ground level of the quarry noticing the bus in the distance along with the Riot Rangers.

"So glad you could join us son" Kim said sarcastically.

"Shut it you'll never be my parents" Joseph said angrily.

'"Well then let's get fown to business give us Gruum and we" Andrew started but was cut off by Joseph.

"No today this ends this is between us either you turn yourselves in or you kill me" Joseph said deadly serious.

"You know what that's an even better idea" Kim replied as she and Andrew morphed into the Riot Rangers. "Come get some brat"

"SPD EMERGENCY"Joseph shouted morphing into the shadow ranger. "SPD SHADOW RANGER"

Joseph however didn't stop there as he got his morpher ready again.

"SPD S.W.A.T. MODE" Joseph shouted as he activated S.W.A.T. mode. "SPECIAL WEAPONS AND TACTICS"

"LET'S GO" Kim shouted as she and Andrew ran at Joseph whom ran at them as well as they exchanged punches and kicks, but what Joseph noticed was that he was quickly losing.

"AAAAAAUUUGH" Joseph screamed in pain as he was shot point blank with Andrew's riot cannon.

"We learned from our mistakes last time and have gotten stronger" Andrew said as Joseph got up only to be shot again as he went flying.

Meanwhile SPD Headquarters...

Boom and Bridge were working on something quickly as everyone watched Joseph being thrown around like a rag doll.

"A few more tweeks here" Bridge said audibly as Kat and Commander Crugerturned towards tbe green ranger and lab assistant. "And a little more programming here"

"AND DONE" Boom shouted as Kat asked what they were doing. "We just finished the newest edition to the shafow ranger's arsenal" 

Boom showed them a device that was pure silver witn a few red markings.

"We present the Riot Battelizer" Boom said. "You see I accidentally scanned the riot rangers some time ago and found some tech that could be replicated so Bridge and I modified it into a Battelizer"

"Only problem is getting it to Josep" Bridge said as Evie stepped up.

"I'll give it to him" Evie said as everyone stared at the yong sirian girl lije she was crazy. "It's 2 against 1 and the way I see it Joseph can use my help"

With those words Evie left with R.I.C. to assisst Joseph.

Back to Joseph...

Joseph was laying in his back electricity sparking across his suit as he was panting and wheezing for air.

'Joseph just hold on Evie is on her way with some new equipment she'lll be there any minute' Boom said as Joseph soon heard sirens and saw a patrol cycle with the sirian girl and R.I.C. behind her as she soon was helping him to his feet.

"Who do you think you are" Andrew asked.

"The names Evie and I'm not goibg to let you kill the man I care for deeply" Evie said as she git her morphed ready. "Take this Joseph"

Evie handed Joseph the battelizer as he seemed confused.

"SPD EMERGENCY" Evie shouted morphing into the red ranger. "SPD B-SQUAD RED RANGER"

'Joseph Evie use your battelizers" Bridge said as Joseph and Evie received the message.

"BATTELLIZER ACTIVATE" Joseph and Evie shouted.


	17. Closure Part 2: End Of Riots

New Tech City Quarry...

"BATTELIZER ACTIVATE" Joseph and Evid shouted.

"SONIC MODE" Evie shouted combing with R.I.C.

"RIOT MODE" Joseph shouted as he reverted back to his base form, but the silver arm coverex every inch of his body as tge 100 was replaced with an enlarged SPD logo and the shoukder pauldrons were replaced with sirens as his visor became red, he had a handgun on his right thigh and a combat knife on his left thigh.

"Now the let's see how well you can keep up" Evie saidas she ran forward attacking Kim as Joseph attacked Andrew with his bare hands.

"We will defend New Tech City we will protect earth and we will stop the troobians once and for all" Joseph said rapidly punching Andrew.

(Play ninja storm theme instrumental [beacuse tgat is the only song that seems to fit the moment])

Both Andrew and Kim went flying back as Joseph and Evie landed in front of them.

"This ends now" Joseph said unholstering his pistol as he got down on 1 knee arms outstretched holding the gun as Eviecstood behibd him her sword ready to strike.

"FINAL STRIKE" Evie and Joseph shouted in unison. "SONIC RIOT EXECUTION SHOT" 

An explosion wenr off as both Andrew and Kim disappeared only for them to ge found trapped together in 1 containment card.

"LET US OUT IT'S TO TIGHT IN HERE" Kim shouted as Joseph ignored tgem as Sophie came running over. 

"BIG BROTHER" Sophie shouted hugging Joseph as he lifted her up hugging her back.

"Sophie thank god your not hurt" Joseph said tears falling from his eyes under his helmet. "Is anyone hurt"

"No" Sophie replied.

"Good" Evie said as Joseph turned towards her.

"By the way about what you said earlier" Joseph said ax Evie sighed.

"I guess it's time I come clean" Evie said as she took off her helmet and removed Joseph's helmet kissing him on the lips as he was surprised but eased into it. "I love you"


	18. Ruined Date

SPD Headquarters 1 Week After Riot Rangers Capture...

Joseph wad wearing a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up past the elbows, white bow tie, black dress pants, white belt and black loafers. He looked in the mirror satisfied as he heard a knock at his door.

"It's open" Joseph said as Commander Cruger walked in.

"How are you Joseph" Commander Cruger asked.

"Better now that Evan got all that venting out" Joseph said shutterring as he rmembbered the younger sirian using S.W.A.T. mode and using him as "target practice" for kissing his "baby" sister. "Seriously he's over protective"

Joseph and Commander Cruger chatted for a bit before Evie walked in wearing a red dress, black leggings and red flats. Joseph managed to fight back a nosebleed as he saw his girlfriend.

"How do I look" Evie asked curiously, but at the same time seductively as Cimmander Cruger handed Joseph towel as blood gushed out of his nose.

"You look" Joseph said as he stopped his nosebleed. "Beautiful"

Meanwhile General Bloodlust's Ship...

"Elminate the Shadow Ranger" Bloodlust said to an alien who resembled a humanoid black fox. "That is your mission Nita Talia"

"Just remember to have my money ready" Nita replied as she walked away.

"Of course" Bloodlust said.

Back To Joseph and Evie...

They walked out of the movie theater hand in hand as people went running as 1 slammed into a car so hard that blood splattered against the car and the pavement his lifeless eyes staring at Joseph as another landed in front of Evie or rather her upper body did. Both Joseph and Evie got their morphers ready.

"SPD EMERGENCY" Joseph and Evie shouted morphing into the red ranger and shadow ranger.

"1 SPD B-SQUAD RED RANGER" Evie shouted.

"SPD SHADOW RANGER" Joseph shouted.

"BATTELIZER ACTIVATE" Joseph and Evie shouted.

"SONIC MODE" Evie shouted.

"RIOT MODE" Joseph shouted as he and Evie rushed the killer slashing at her with their blades.

"You won't get away so easily" Nita said sending Evie flying as she punched Joseph in the chest so hard that a crater formed as cracks formed on his suit before it broke as he fell over. "Mission complete"

Evie ran up to Joseph whom wasn't breathing as Evie began giving him CPR.

"Joseph wake up wake up Joseph" Evie said continuing CPR tears in her eyes. "Pkease Joseph wake up"

Evie callled SPD ibforming them of the incident as sirens were heard before a she punched him in the chest as he began breathing, but barely.

20 Minutes Later SPD Headquarters Medical Wing...

The doctor came back to Kat, Commander Cruger, Sophie, Evie, the rest of B-squad and A-squad.

"His condition is stable but" the doctor said grimly. "I'm afraid Lieutenant Commander Joseph Manx Cruger is in a coma"


	19. Battle After Battle After Battle

2 Months After Joseph's Coma New Tech City Docks...

A-Squad finished off a pair of aliens resembling wolves as they took a breather.

'A-squad there's another alien attacking the history museum' Kat said.

"Why" Bridge asked somewhat whining.

Meanwhile with B-squad...

Evan ducked behind cover as more laser fire came at him he watched as Evie cleft the robot that was attackingbthem in 2 killing it.

"Finally" Danni said wheezing.

'B-squad there's more aliens attacking downtown' Commander Cruger said as Jeannie groaned.

"Let's go" Alex said lazily.

Meanwhile Bloodlust's ship...

"KEEP SENDING IN MORE TROOPS WHEN THE POWER RANGERS BECOME TO WEAK AND TIRED TO FIGHT TGEN WE WILL STRIJE" Bloodlust shouted deciding to launch his final assault soon.

Back To A-squad... 

Jack picked up the containment card holding a cyborg as Kat called them.

'More aliens attacking the shopping district' Kat said as Syd had enough.

"WHEN THE FUCK ARE THESE GUYS GOING TO FUCKING QUIT" Syd screamed in anger.

Back to B-squad...

Evie killed the last of the krybots and their robotic captain when suddenly Commander Cruger called.

'Another wave of krybots are attacking the science labs' Commander Cruger said as Danni broke down crying from lack of sleep in the past 3 days.

"Why us" Dannia said still crying.


	20. End Game Part 1: Speech

SPD Headquarters Several Hours Later...

Several hundred containment cards were brought in as the rangers of both A-squad and B-squad collapsed from exhaustion.

"Never fought" Danni said. "So many fucking krybots in my life"

"That makes 2 of us" Bridge said even though he and the othe rangers of A-squad killed so many krybots they never did so in just 4 days with little to no rest.

Meanwhile on Bloodlust's ship...

Bloodlust amassed a massive army of krybots and aliens as he got ready.

"TODAY IS A GLORIOUS DAY" Bloodlust shouted. "TODAY WE STRIKE TO END SPACE PATROL DELTA AND END THE POWER RANGERS" 

He continued his speech.

"THE POWER RANGERS HAVE CAPTURED SOMEONE WHO WILL DO THE UNTHINKABLE" Bloodlust said. "THEY HAVE CAPTURED GRIDRAGE AN EXCELLENT HACKER WHO CAN ESCAPE THE CONTAINMENT CARDS"

Bloodlust kept up his momentum.

"HE WILL FREE ALL OF THE CRIMINALS AND TROOBIANS WHO HAVE BEEN CAPTURED BY SPACE PATROL DELTA AND ATTACK THEM FROM INSIDE" Bloodlust said. "AND MOST IMPORTANTLY HE WILL FREE EMPEROR GRUMM"

Cheers rang out in the ship as the soldiers prepared for battle.

"Today SPD falls once" Bloodlust said turning around walking back to his throne. "And for all"


	21. End Game Part 2: Jailbreak

SPD Headquarters Containment Card Storage...

A cadet was bringing in a cyborg whim resembled a skeleton to the containment card storage.

"Good now time to execute phase 2" Gridrage said as sparks flew out of all the containment cards including his own as hundreds if not thousands of criminals were released from captivity including Grumm himself. The cadet went sprinting for the alarm as he was shot with laser fire, but managed to pull the alarm before dying.

"WARNING INTRUDER ALERT" A female AI said. "INTRUDERS DETECTED IN SPACE PATROL DELTA CONTAINMENT CARD STORAGE"

"So much for the element of surprise" an alien said as Grumm laughed.

"It matters litttle for we shall kill everyone here in SPD Headquarters" Grumm said as everyone ran past him into the base.

"Milord if you need me" Gridrage said. "I'll be in the command center turning the defense systems to our favor"

Meanwhile...

All across SPD Headquarters cadets and staff alike were being killed by the criminals they once held captive.

"Once the defense systems turn on these guys are as good as dead" a cadet said to his fellow cadets as turrets popped up out of the walls and ground of SPD Headquarters, but instead of firing upon the criminals they began shooting the cadets and the staff.

"HOLY SHI" screamed a female cadet whom was instantly killed by a shot to her chest.

Meanwhile in the command center...

Dead bodies of officers and scientists littered yhe gloor as blood stained consoles, the floor and the walls.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE" Gridrage shouted gunning down as many members of SPD as he could find with said turrets. "YOUR ALL GOING TO DIE"

Meanwhile in the medwing...

Joseph laid on his back still in a coma as Sophie waited for him to wake up only for the Riot Rangers to come in grab her while a pair of krybots got ready to kill him.

"JOSEPH" Sophie screamed as she was halfway down the hallway and as if on cue both krybots flew out of the room hitting the wall opposite of the door both dead.

"What thr hell" Kim asked angrily as Joseph came out dressed in black sweat pants holding his morpher.

"How" Andrew asked.

"SPD EMERGENCY" Joseph shouted.


	22. End Game Part 3: Full Force

SPD Headquarters Medical Wing...

"SPD EMERGENCY" Joseph shouted as he morphed. "SPD SHADOW RANGER"

Joseph ran at his parents slashing them both with with the shadow saber as blood and sparks flew off of their chests as they demorphed and died.

"Sophie what the hell is going on" Joseph asked as Sophie described a jailbreak and the defenses killing SPD cadets and staff. "Let's head to the control room"

Joseph and Sophie left for the control room.

Meanwhile SPD Headquarters Courtyard...

All the remaining staff and cadets were gathered in the coyrtyard including A-squad and B-squad.

"You know I never thought that I'd get a second chance to destroy SPD" Grumm said rambling on about his new empire and plans for conquering worlds. "But first it's time Earth's SPD is destroyed"

As Grumm said this several turrets became visible.

Back to Joseph and Sophie...

They made it to the command center and found several krybots including Gridrage controlling the base's defenses.

"SPD S.W.A.T. MODE" Joseph shouted as all the hostikes noticed him. "SPECIAL WEAPOBS AND TACTICS"

Joseph rushed the krybots punching and kickingbthem so hard that each 1 died from a single hit until only Gridrage was left.

"Your not supposed to be here" Gridrage said as Joseph got his shadow blaster ready and shot him point blank in the face killing him as he exploded in midair.

"Neither were you" Joseph said as Sophie began hacking into the defense systems.

"Got it now just wait for the right moment"Sophie said.

Back Outside...

"GRIDRAGE KILL THEM ALL" Grumm shouted as the turrets turned on the criminals firing into them as everyone realized that control was back in SPD's hands as cadets and staff began fighting back against the troobian army.

"Well what are we waiting for" Evie asked.

"POWER RANGERS SUIT UP" Jack shouted.

"SPD EMERGENCY" everyone shouted.

"SPD A-SQUAD RED" Jack shouted.

"SPD A-SQUAD BLUE" Sky shouted.

"SPD A-SQUAD GREEN" Bridge shouted.

"SPD A-SQUAD YELLOW" Z shouted.

"SPD A-SQUAD PINK" Syd shouted.

"1 SPD B-SQUAD RED RANGER" Evie shouted.

"2 SPD B-SQUAD BLUE RANGER" Alex shouted.

"3 SPD B-SQUAD GREEN RANGER" Danni shouted.

"4 SPD B-SQUAD YELLOW RANGER" Evan shouted.

"5 SPD B-SQUAD PINK RANGER" Jeanie shouted as Joseph appeared next to Evie.

"SPD SHADOW RANGER" Joseph shouted as everyone was shocked but happy to see their friend alive and well.

"POWER RANGERS SPACE PATROL DELTA" Everyone shouted.

Meanwhile Bloodlust's ship...

"DAMMIT SEND I'M GOING DOWN THERE AS WELL" Bloodlust shouted.

Back To The Battle...

Humans, aliens, robots and troobians were dying left and right, but SPD kept up their assault. Suddenly a pid crashed into the ground as a blood red robotic sirian with glowing green eyes stepped out of the pod.

"Emperor Grumm I am General Bloodlust" Bloodlust said bowing to the skeletal alien. "And I am here to assist you"


	23. End Game Part 4: Final Battle

SPD Headquarters...

Explosions, gunfire, blades clashing, and the cries of people dying rang out across the courtyard as A-squad and B-squad were killing troobians left and right. However Nita showed up again trying to kill Joseph only for Evie to step in.

"Let's end her together" Evie said as Joseph nodded running forward and delivering a reverse spin kick to the fox alien, while Evie drop kicked her landing on her hands and pushing herself up to a standing position as Joseph ran forward punching her in the face as Evie swung her sword down ending her as they turned arlund just as Nita exploded.

"You won't beat me this time doggie" Grumm said as he and Bloodlust rushed the Commander of SPD.

"We will beat you Grumm we've done it before and we can do it again" Commander Cruger said as Bloodlust struck him in an old injury temporarily stunning him as Grumm rushed in for the killing blow only to be sent back by Evie and Joseph.

"Not today Grumm" Joseph said as Commander Cruger recovered and delivered a devastating punch to tge neck of Bloodlust as electricity pulsed aroubd his body while Joseph left Grumm with a near fatal wound as the 2 leaders of the troobian army both fell over dying.

"Milord my bkdy is yours combine with me so that you may end them" Bloodlust said as Grumm did so as lightning struck upwards from where they were laying as Grumm was standing, but bloodred with green eyes.

"We will kill you all" Grumm said his voice mechanical. "Reaper's Avenger enlarge me so that we may kill them all"

The ship did as it was told as Grumm grew to a massive size. 

Everyone went back inside the base as they quickly formed the Delta Command Megazord. Grumm rushed them relentlessly beating them as the megazord fell over.

"He's to strong" Joseph said as little did anyone know Sophie was hacking into the megaxord's guns and cannons as she began to overcharge them.

'Joseph you need to get Grumm in alignment with the ship' Sophie said as Joseph and the others got the megazord backmup on it's feet. 'We only have 1 shot at this'

Joseph and the rest of B-squad grabbed Grumm with the megazord swinging him up as Sophie stopped the arms at the proper angle to allow Grumm to line ul with his ship.

(Play SPD Intro)

'NOW' Sophie shouted as all the exterior turrets and the cannons got ready.

"SPD FINAL STRIKE" Everyone inside the megazord shouted. "OVERCHARGE SHOT"

All the exterior turrets and the cannonc simultaneously fired on Grumm and his ship as the largest explosion anyone could imagine erupted in the earth's atmosphere as Grumm died alobg with the last of the troobian army.

(End song)

"WE DID IT" Evie shouted as her and Joseph hugged while everyone else cheered.

3 Days Later...

"And it is with their scarifices that we may continue to live o" Commander Cruger finished as Joseph stepped up.

"I would like to thank you all personally" Joseph started. "It is here that we honor the fallen today we may grieve, but tomorrow we may celebrate towards a better a future knowing that the troobian army has finally and truly been dfeated we can look towards a new future for all life in the universe so that we may work together and continue our work"

Joseph ended his speech as he stepped down from the pedestal and over to Evie whom he kissed on the lips.

"Next saturday I'm taking you to dinner" Joseph said.

"It's a date" Evie replied.


	24. Epilogue

10 Years Later SPD Headquarters Joseph's quarters...

Joseph was still asleep in a queen sized bed as he felt someone get up on the bed with him

"Papa" a little girl with a few purple sirian scales on her lower neck, with sirian ears black hair and grey eyes said as she lightly shook Joseph's shoulder. "Papa grandpa said he needs your help"

"Annie I'm up just get off so I can get up please" Joseph said as the sirian girl complied as Evie walked in and picked up the young girl.

"And how is my little puppy today" Evie asked as Annie giggled.

"Fine mama" Annie replied as Joseph stood up and got ready for work, but not before kissing his wife and daughter goodbye.

10 Minutes Later Training Hall...

A young girl in her midteens was sparring with Commander Cruger as Joseph showed up soon enough.

"Well looks like your improving Sophie great job" Joseph said as his little sister smiled as did A-squad and B-squad. "So what do you need dad"

"Joseph I'm retiring and I thought you should take my place as Commander of SPD's Earth branch" Commander Cruger said as Joseph, A-squad and B-squad saluted him.

"It would be an honor sir" Joseph said as everyone said their goodbyes to Anubis Cruger whom was moving with Isnia to New York. 

After the battle Joseph would become SPD's strictest, but most caring commander. His wife Evie and their daughter Annie however often kept him in line.

Alex and Danni had an on and off relationship, but always had each other's backs. After almost 3 years of their strange relationship they married.

Evan would eventually marry Jeanie as he fell for her, but do to folliwing regulations he didn't say anything until Jack tricked him into confessing. He still hasn't gotten pay back yet.

Sophie graduated from the academy at the age of 17 and became B-squad's 7th member. She eventually talked her mother into upgrading the cat morpher for more permanent use and currently uses said morpher.

A-squad contiinues to serve SPD to this day along side B-squad, but now have more free time do a drop in criminal activities. 

And that is how SPD defeated the Troobian Army once and for all.


End file.
